Who We Are
by MermaidMoon
Summary: InuYasha has lived his whole life being either pitied, or hated by humans and demons alike, but when he meets Kagome he is introduced to a world of not only friendship and acceptance, but perhaps even love. Unfortunately for them the rest of the world thinks such relationships are disgusting...
1. The Way Things Are

**Chapter One**

**The Way Things Are**

Society sucks. People like to talk about equality, "There's a place for everyone," and all that bullshit, but in the end that's all it is; _bullshit_. Humans have their place among each other, and demons too. Humans belong with other humans, demons belong with other demons. But there are deviations, sometimes a demon falls in love with a human and they have a child, but when that child is born he or she belongs to _no-one_.

That's me, half-demon half-human all _nothing. _No one talks to me, no one even _looks _at me. I can do anything and everything _they _can do, but they don't acknowledge me. Sure I get out, go places. I have to go to school, it's the only escape from my half-brother. But there are assholes at school too. For someone like me there are always restrictions, half the restaurants around here don't cater to half-breeds and it's only because of my father's influence that I got into school at all. Like I said, it's complete _bullshit_.

I pulled the hood of my jacket up over my head and flattened my ears. I wasn't fooling anyone. If they saw me they knew what I was, but at least I could pretend I was someone else, someone _normal_.

It was dark out, it had been a rainy autumn and wet leaves clung to my boots. I kept my hands in my pockets and my head down, trying to draw as little notice to myself as possible. It rarely worked, but it seemed to be going well this time. I didn't have a destination, I only had a couple crinkled dollar bills in my pocket and it's not like I could buy anything from anywhere if I had more. I didn't know how I felt, whether I was angry or sad, probably both. The streets were pretty empty, only a few stragglers heading home from the bar or somewhere else.

It was always better when the streets were empty, there was very little to hear. The bad thing about being half dog-demon is that you can hear _too _well. All those opinions floating around, all those thoughts those judgments. _Halfbreed, bastard, thing_. I knew those words as well as I knew myself. I had become numb to them by the time I was twelve. I stopped under a streetlight and looked around. The street was empty, my only companions were a few fat crows screeching happily in the trees and my own shadow. The streetlight cast it's yellow glow on two vending machines.

I didn't feel particularly hungry, but I purchased two energy drinks. Caffeine helped in high doses, made my blood fizz, took away some of the pain of everyday life. And it was better than other addictions, at least in my opinion. I heard footsteps in the distance, and cursed, I wasn't alone anymore. I debated turning around and walking back home, but there was no escape their either, so I held my ground and straightened up, peeling my wet hood off of my head.

It was a girl, about my age, skinny and shivering. Her eyes met mine briefly and then darted to the vending machines. It was typical, she would get her drink or her snack and walk off, if she was brave she might even call me a Halfbreed.

"The weather is awful isn't it?" she asked, catching me completely off guard. My eyes widened as I observed the girl. She was a human, not a trace of demon in her, but there was something different about her smell, something nice. She was short, no more than 5'02" with big brown eyes and waist length brown hair. She was pretty but a little unkempt. She watched me expectantly, waiting for an answer, when she got none she simply shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the vending machine, digging some change out of her pockets.

"I hope it clears up soon, I'm so tired of everything being gray!" she chuckled. "Do you like the cold?" she asked, turning back to me with a big grin on her face. I studied her face, looking for the hidden agenda behind her words. There was nothing but curiosity in her eyes.

"Not really," I said dully, and she turned back to the vending machine. She talked as she pressed the buttons.

"Maybe we'll get snow soon, at least that would be a change," she bent down to grab her soda from the slot.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked, still perplexed by her behavior. She straightened and studied me.

"Oh..." she whispered. I knew it was coming, this would be the part where she would look at me in disgust and walk away as fast as she could. She didn't do that though, instead she grinned brightly. "Are you a celebrity?"

I was at a complete loss for words. I didn't know if she was just sheltered or if she was completely stupid.

"I'm a Hanyou," I told her slowly, as if speaking to a particularity distracted child. She glared at me, but it was more humorous than frightening, she was so small.

"Well of course I _knew _that, I'm not blind," she folded her arms over her chest and regarded me closely.

"Hey, what's your name anyways? You look kind of familiar, do you go to Sogen Highschool?"

I did go to Sogen, but I had taken great cares to stay invisible, unfortunately I had gained somewhat of a reputation as being one of two Halfbreeds who attended. I had never seen this girl before though, not that I could remember at least, though her smell did seem a bit familiar.

"InuYasha" I answered slowly, watching her face. She chewed her lip, thinking for a moment, then her face brightened.

"InuYasha Taisho?" She asked cheerfully, "Yeah I've heard of you, not much though. I'm Kagome Higurashi, I'm a freshman, I think we have Algebra together though,"

Algebra? Yeah, that sounded right, that could be where I knew that smell from. I didn't say anything though, I had no desire to talk with her. Humans were just as bad as demons, they were either outright hostile or manipulative. They always had another motive. A loud buzzing erupted from the girl's pocket and she sighed.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver. I turned away and began to walk off, but the voice on the other end of the phone made me startle.

"The fuck are you doing out? You stupid bitch, I told you to be home by 6:00, it's 6:30,"

I turned around to see the color drain from the girl's face, she looked absolutely terrified. She saw me looking at her and offered me a quick darting smile and a wave before turning back on her heel and running back home. Living me once again alone to think.

**A/N: How's it going so far? InuYasha might be a bit angsty, but I think he has good reason to be. Please let me know Thank you! **

**Love MM**


	2. Highschool Girls

**Chapter Two**

**Highschool Girls**

I hated weekday mornings, Hell, I hated weekend mornings, but weekdays were the worst. Weekdays meant school. Skipping wasn't an option, not if I didn't want to be dismembered by my father. To be honest though, as I got ready for school that morning, I couldn't help but wonder if I would see that girl there. I kept thinking about that harsh male voice on the other end of her cellphone and the look of terror on her face. For some completely insane reason it made me angry that someone talked to her like that.

I grimaced at my reflection in the mirror, the school uniform made me look ridiculous and I couldn't wear a hat to hide my ears. The ears I was so ashamed of. Grumbling to myself, I grabbed my school bag off the the hook by the door and headed out. I knew that if I asked, my father would give me a ride to school, but his oil-black Hummer would only draw unnecessary attention. And besides, I didn't mind the walk. I slipped my Ipod into my pocket and plugged the earbuds into my ears. I couldn't play anything too loud or else I'd damage my ears but I could play my music loud enough to block out the gossip and that's all I really wanted to do.

It was a freezing morning, but there was no snow. At the thought of snow the girl's trusting face popped into my mind and I shook it out of my head. I would remember her for a day or two and then she would fade from my memory, it would be easier that way. The school yard was crowded with people. Humans on one side, demons on the other, neither side acknowledging each other. I walked through the crowds with my head down and my music turned up as high as I could handle. Half way up the schoolyard I felt a tap on my shoulder and I tensed, preparing to be hit, I could manage if it was one person, but if there were more...

I turned around, fists clenched, ready for a fight. But it wasn't someone looking for a show-down. It was that Kagome girl from last night. She had bandages on her cheek and on her neck, but she looked cheerful as always.

"InuYasha right?" she asked, "I thought it was you, I would have been so embarrassed if it wasn't."

I couldn't say anything, I just stood there looking dumbfounded. Kagome pointed to the earbuds that still dangled from my ears.

"What are you listening to?"

I felt eyes on me, the typical looks that I always got, people looking at me like I was inferior, but now I was also being looked at with disgust, or was it the girl who was being looked at that way. She didn't seem to notice or care about the eyes on her. She dug a silver Ipod out of her blazer pocket and showed it to me. Arashi, Exile, KAT-TUN. Many bands I was familiar with. Boy bands, I couldn't help but smirk a little, but it was gone as soon as it came. I shrugged off her attempt at conversation and turned away from her, heading inside with my head down. It was for her own good as much as it was for mine at least that's what I kept telling myself.

She didn't let up though, she followed me, keeping quiet but still smiling. I wanted to ask her why she wore those bandages but I didn't, it wasn't my business and she probably wouldn't tell me even if I did ask.

"Kagome!" someone called, I turned out of curiosity to see a girl with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail running towards us followed closely by a black haired boy with his eyes firmly glued to the brown haired girl's bottom.

"I'm glad you're at school, you didn't call me last night, I was worried," said the girl. Kagome just smiled sweetly and shrugged her shoulders.

"Morning Sango, Miroku, I'm fine."

The dark haired boy, who I assumed was Miroku looked Kagome over closely, his eyes wandering over her face and neck.

"Kagome..." he began, his face suddenly solemn, but the girl called Sango interrupted him.

"Those bandages...did something happen?" the look on Sango's face spoke volumes. Something was going on with Kagome, and these two people were close enough to her to know it. Kagome winced visibly and then turned to me, a large fake grin plastered on her face.

"This is InuYasha you guys," she said brightly. "InuYasha, these are my friends Sango and Miroku,"

I tensed, preparing to run once they realized who their friend was talking to, but they only smiled at me politely.

"It's nice to meet you," said Sango and Miroku nodded enthusiastically.

"Sango is a Freshman like me," Kagome explained, "Miroku is a junior, you probably have a few classes with him, you're a junior too aren't you?" she asked. Once again I could see no ulterior motive in her wide brown eyes.

"Sophomore," I mumbled.

"Oh!" Kagome breathed "Sorry, it must be the height, you're very tall."

"Kagome, everyone seems tall to you," said Sango and they all laughed. I was startled, I had never seen how people close to each other behaved around one another. Not up close anyway. My heart clenched for a moment in jealousy, I wanted that kind of companionship with someone so badly it hurt.

"Hey, InuYasha, can I see your schedule?" Kagome asked, digging her own out of her school bag. "I wanna see if we have any more classes together,"

Hesitantly I grabbed my crumpled up schedule from my pocket and handed it to her, she held the pieces of paper up side by side.

"Nice! We have Chemistry, Home Economics, _and _Algebra, and we have the same lunch period." her smile was so genuine it caught me off guard. "That means you're going to have to deal with me a lot this semester,"

"Mine next," Said Miroku, taking my schedule from Kagome and comparing it with his.

"I have Chemistry with you guys, not bad, and InuYasha and I have reading together, Hey Sango do you have 11:00 chemistry?" it went on like this for a while. Comparing schedules and talking, I was completely lost. No one had ever wanted to be in the same class as me before. Most people, Human and Demon alike seemed to think that being a half-breed was contagious, but these people seemed to have no problem being around me at all. It was almost a little frightening.

Suddenly the bell rang, making my ears hurt. Kagome handed me back my schedule.

"See you in Chem at 11:00," she said "Maybe you can show me your play list next time?" she didn't wait for an answer. She simply turned on her heel and along with Miroku and Sango melted into the crowd of students going to their assorted classrooms. Leaving me alone, and very much confused.

**A/N: The next few chapters are going to be in Kagome's point of view I think. I like writing as InuYasha but he's so quiet and broody right now that I'm gonna take the easy way out and go with Kagome XD. **

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed I really, really appreciate it! Please keep the comments coming and tell me what you think! **

**Love, MM**


	3. Strange Boy

**Chapter Three**

**Strange Boy **

I couldn't really put my finger on it, but InuYasha seemed familiar somehow, I mean of course I had seen him in school (and I had heard the way people talked about him). But even beyond that it seemed like I knew him from somewhere. But whenever I came close to remembering from where it slipped out of my reach. It was like trying to find a coin underwater, and I came up empty handed every time. I sighed quietly to myself, as I looked over my notes, first period was reading. But it was little more than a free period, our teacher Mori was the biggest flake in the whole school, including the students. He pretty much pointed to the shelves of books that lined the classroom, told us to pick one and read it, and then ran off to flirt with Nakano-sensei.

I had picked a poem book by Robert Frost, but I couldn't focus on it, the words slipped around and blurred on the page. My head was really hurting, instinctively I reached up and poked around the tender spot on my head, I wondered if I had gotten a concussion...I shook my thoughts away from that and tried once again to focus on the poems. In the corner of the room the clock ticked on towards 11:00.

~XoX~

Walking into Chem, I noticed that everyone was standing up. Shizuka-sensei stood behind her desk with a box full of paper. Everyone was giggling and gossiping, and at once I understood what was going on it was time to pick seats. I scanned the clusters of people and Youkai and found InuYasha, hanging back his ears folded flat against his head. He looked like he was preparing for a storm. I wove around the masses and stood beside InuYasha, he looked at me and his ears perked up a little.

"Hi," I grinned, I watched his amber eyes as he looked at me, I noticed them linger on my neck and then snap back up to my eyes, but he didn't say anything.

"Alright," said Shizuka-sensei, slapping her hands on her desk. Everyone went quiet and focused their attention towards the front of the room. "Who's going to pick their seat first?" she asked. The seats were numbered from 1-24, 1 being the very front and 24 being the very back. Everyone began to murmur again before someone raised their hand. "Make the _Halfbreed _do it," suddenly I understood why InuYasha had looked so disturbed, the people in this class were turning this into a bullying session. I looked to Shizuka-sensei expecting her to do something to stop it but she was grinning just like everyone else. Feeling fed up I raised my own hand.

"_I'll _go first," I said, casting a meaningful glare at the teacher. As I strode forwards I felt a hand shove me and turned around to come face-to-face with my cousin and personal nightmare Kikyo Matsushita she sneered at me, clearly expecting me to do something back but I only looked at her with contempt and strode towards the front of the room. All eyes were on me as I dug into the box and pulled out a scrap of paper.

"I've got 13," I said, slipping the paper in the my pocket and walking over to desk 13. I watched patiently as one by one the other students picked their seats. InuYasha went up last.

"23," he mumbled stuffing the paper in his pocket. A Wolf Youkai named Kouga groaned loudly.

"Dear _God_, no!" he said earning giggles from a group of Youkai girls sitting towards the front. "Someone needs to trade me, now!"

"I'll do it," I said, I dropped my piece of paper on my desk and walked right up to the cocky demon. "Give me the paper, I want the seat," Kouga looked at me obviously taken a back before a flirtatious smile spread over his face.

"I didn't know you liked me that much kitten, you're a bit skinnier than my usual but I could make it work," He licked his lips and I shuddered.

"Just give her the paper, dick," I turned to see InuYasha glaring furiously at Kouga, his ears were back and his lips were pulled back over his sharp teeth. Kouga threw back his head and let out a bark of laughter.

"She your type mutt? I thought you knew better, no one wants a Halfbreed," he said.

"That's not true!" I shouted. Everyone went quiet, including InuYasha whose eyes had widened and whose cheeks were quickly turning the red of a ripe tomato. I blushed myself as I realized what I had just said.

"Give her the seat, Kouga" the voice was calm and cold, and I turned around to see Miroku standing behind me. Kouga stepped to the side to let me pass his gaze hot as it bored into me. Miroku turned to the very uncomfortable looking girl sitting to InuYasha's left. "Hey there," he said with his winning grin, the grin that worked on everyone except Sango (And me). "You don't mind trading me do you? I like having a window seat," The girl said nothing, she simply stood up and allowed Miroku to take her seat. He grinned at me from around InuYasha and gave me a thumbs up, I rolled my eyes at him.

"I-I...That didn't mean that I..." I began

"I know," InuYasha said gruffly, his hands were busy, he was scribbling a series of loops on the back of his notebook.

"What Kouga said though...That's not true," I said trying to catch his eye. He was putting a lot of effort into avoiding eye contact with me, his face was still red.

"Isn't it?" he asked, finally lifting his head to look at me. His eyes were serious, and I felt my cheeks heat up again as he looked at me. "I've never met anyone who wanted a Halfbreed," his voice was nearly a whisper as he said this.

"That's not true," I said again. And I meant it.

**A/N: I think this chapter is really cute, but maybe a little rushed. Please tell me what you think, thanks! And thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I love you guys! **

**Love, MM**


	4. Reaching Out

**Chapter Four **

**Reaching Out **

The rest of Chemistry was very awkward, people snickered and muttered to one another about the spectacle I had caused. InuYasha avoided looking at me and my head felt so sore that I could barely concentrate on the lecture. My vision was starting to get all swimmy, that wasn't good. I felt myself sway a little in my seat and clenched the sides of the desk to avoid toppling over. I felt like I was in a steam room, I just felt so...

"Hey..." it was InuYasha, his voice was so quiet I could barely hear him. He was looking at me with his eyebrows furrowed. "You're kinda...pale,"

Wasn't I always? I tried to smile at him but I don't know if it came out right because he just frowned more.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Oh! Yeah I'm fine just didn't..." I trailed off losing my train of thought. InuYasha waited, his head cocked.

"You didn't...?" he prompted.

"What?"

InuYasha gave up and turned to Miroku, and the two of them spoke in whispers for a little bit before InuYasha with a visible grimace stood up.

"Sensei, Kagome needs to go to the nurse," he said, there was no question in his voice only fact. Shizuka-Sensei opened her mouth as if to say something but InuYasha interrupted her. "I'm going to take her," Shizuka-Sensei closed her mouth. Everyone was staring at us, and InuYasha was visibly uncomfortable. He turned towards me and nodded towards the door with a look that said _Just shut up and come with me. _I got up from the desk surprisingly smoothly and InuYasha gingerly took my arm, for a moment, it looked like his face was turning red again but he shook his head and it was gone.

"Come on will ya?" he hissed "Hurry up!"

Trying to walk steadily I let him lead me out of the classroom and down the hall towards the nurse's office.

"Why do I need the nurse?" I asked him, keeping my eyes on my feet so as not to trip.

"I don't know, why _do _you?" He stopped and turned to face me, the look on his face was smoldering and I cringed back.

"There's something going on with you that you haven't even told your friends," he said. "But you're really not fooling anyone. For fucks sake, I've known ya for _one _class period and I know somethin' is going on," He advanced towards me causing me to back up until I hit a wall. "The question is, what is it?" His arms came up on either side of me trapping me in. He leaned closer to me and his breath fanned over my face smelling of cinnamon. My mind was completely boggled which hopefully explains why I said:

"You're...really pretty..."

InuYasha took a step back.

"I'm really...Jesus Kagome what happened to you?"

Finally noticing what I had said I clapped my hands over my mouth. "I meant that I...you're just..."

"Stop," He said grabbing me firmly but gently by the arm. "You're only making it worse,"

~InuYasha's POV~

When we got to the nurses office, Kagome still wobbling like a drunk beside me, I was incredibly pissed to find that not only was the nurse not in, the reception wouldn't talk to me to tell me when she would be, despite the obviously ill girl at my side. I looked over at Kagome who was beginning to turn green.

"Fine," I told the receptionist venomously "I guess I'm nurse for now," The woman gaped at me as I drug Kagome into the room and sat her down on one of the cots. She quickly rolled onto her back and closed her eyes.

"No sleeping," I told her, as I rummaged through the Nurse's cabinets for a thermometer.

"M'not" she mumbled.

"Sit up,"

"Nuh-uh"

Sighing to myself I grabbed the box of disposable thermometers and bent down beside her on the bed, hooking my arm around her back to hold her up, she was very, scarily light.

"Open your mouth," I told her as I fumbled one handed with the thermometer. Kagome did as she was told and I slipped the thermometer under her tongue. Her temperature came back normal. Removing my arm from around her I stood back up and wracked my brain trying to figure out what on earth was wrong with her. As I was thinking, the lunch bell blared over head and I ducked down to cover my sensitive ears. "Fuck!"

"Whuh? What's wrong?" Kagome murmured from the bed.

"It's Lunch," I told her, pushing her back down on the bed. Suddenly a light-bulb went off in my head. "Hey Kagome, D'ya have a phone or somethin?" I asked.

"In my pocket," she said opening her eyes

"Can I see it?"

"Why?" suddenly the little color she had left in her face drained out of her. "Please tell me you're not calling the police,"

"What?" I was taken aback from the question "Of course not why would I?...Kagome are you in trouble with the law or..." I looked back at the bandages on her face and neck "Or is someone else?"

Tears were welling up in her eyes and spilling down her cheeks onto the pillow, with a shaky breath she turned her head away from me.

"I won't call the police, I want to call that guy..."

"Miroku?" her voice was cracking "Not Miroku call Sango..." She dug her phone out of her pocket and handed it to me, all without looking at me. As I turned to step out and make the call she caught my shirt sleeve and held onto it tight.

"InuYasha, promise you won't worry Sango, please!" she looked lost, just like a little kid.

"Alright..." I said slowly, "I won't"

I turned towards the door and stepped, out. I wouldn't worry Sango no, but something had to be done.

**A/N: Fluff and drama, two of my very favorite things. (My fiance is a very unlucky man, ssh!). Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Keep it coming, you guys are the reason I write :)**

**Love, MM**


	5. Something Wrong

**Chapter Five**

**Something Wrong**

~InuYasha's POV~

Sango met me outside of the nurses office, her brows furrowed in irritation as I stepped aside to stop her from barging into Kagome's room. I returned her glare until she took a wary step back. "What?" she said, trying to peer around me into the room.

"Somethin' wrong with her home life?" I asked, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. Sango's shoulders stiffened and she didn't answer at first, I almost didn't expect her to answer me at all. Miroku and Kagome seemed laid back, almost too laid back but there was still an air of suspicion around Sango. Finally she let out a long sigh and shrugged her shoulders, looking sad and defeated .

"Who knows? Kagome is telling anyone, it's always '_Clumsy me, I fell down the stairs!' _or _'I just can't seem to stop running into doors!' _she's always sort of been that type." She swiped her bangs out of her eyes and I was surprised to see them glistening slightly. "What does it matter to you anyway? Are you her boyfriend or something?"

I jumped at that, the annoying memory of Kagome saying I was 'really pretty' came to mind, bringing that stupid blush with it. "Hell no!" I said, probably a bit louder than I should have, the receptionist at the office looked up from her laptop to glare at me. "Something just seems off with her. She looks a little slow...ouch!" the girl, Sango had hit me in the arm, hard enough that _I _could feel it.

"Shut up!" she hissed, fury in her voice. "What can you possibly know about her situation? If you're not going to be any help then do us all a favor and get the Hell out!" the receptionist was beginning to rise from her seat.

"What's going on?" she called. Sango turned on her with a deceptively genuine grin.

"Nothing, we're just talking shifts," she said, her voice a perfect imitation of calm, all traces of her former fury gone. When she turned back to me, her eyes were cold. "Well?"

I clenched my fists, if this girl wanted to argue with me she...there was a low moan from the nurses office, not loud enough for Sango to hear. Silently I stepped out of the way and let Sango pass, she entered the room without another look my way. I ran my hands through my hair, inexplicably frustrated. Wasn't this a good thing? The girl was out of my hair, and after what I had guessed about her life she probably wouldn't be all eager to buddy up to me in the future. Despite this, anxiety bubbled up like miasma in my chest. I shook my head and headed back out into the parking lot. No one would miss me if I skipped the rest of the day.

~Kagome's POV~

Sango's hand felt amazingly cool as she rested it on my forehead.

"You're burning up, ditz," she said affectionately, her free hand tugging at her ponytail, a nervous tell of hers. I tried to smile but it probably came out as more of a grimace.

"I'm burnin', I'm burnin', I'm burnin' for you..." I sang quietly and Sango smiled, even as her eyes became more worried. "Where's InuYasha?" I asked trying to change the subject. Sango just shrugged.

"Look Kagome, I don't think you should go getting all close to him, I know you like the broken ones but he's a..."

"Hanyou," I finished, "And it isn't like that, he's not going to be another Hojo, I don't..." I flushed at the memory of calling him pretty, luckily the fever hid it well. "It's not like that at all."

Sango smiled weakly at me, the worry in her eyes showing that she didn't believe me one bit. "You need to go see a doctor," she said, already fishing her phone out of her pocket.

"Sango, you know I can't afford a hospital bill." I said, trying not to slur my words. The crappy part was, she was probably right, my head was buzzing like a beehive and every thought was an effort. Sango leveled her best glare at me as she punched Miroku's number into her phone. She prodded my head gently with her fingers as the phone rang, Miroku picked up almost immediately. Either Sango kept her volume very loud, or Miroku was at lunch because I could here him very clearly.

"Why hello there, Kitten, I knew you wouldn't forget my number,"

Sango huffed and rolled her eyes. "We need your car pervert, get down to the nurses office and try not to make a mess of everything," she snapped the phone shut and popped her knuckles. I smiled, happy that I had two people who cared so much for me. Somewhere along that hazy train of consciousness, I thought of InuYasha again.

~InuYasha's POV~

I turned my Ipod up until it it hurt my brain and squeezed my eyes tightly shut, pressing on the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger, willing my unwelcome thoughts to go away. Hadn't I learned already not to get close to people? Wasn't this just ripping the scab off of an old wound? I was naive about a lot of things, sure, being a social cripple did that to you, but I wasn't _stupid_.

At least not usually.

Despite my common sense, I couldn't help but feel...anxious. It wasn't a new feeling, being a Hanyou meant never letting your guard down, but this was a new set of complicated circumstances. She had spoken to me like I was an actual person to her, not just an unpleasant reminder that the world didn't always conform to what society saw as "acceptable".

Fuck! Why did it even matter? I had removed myself from the situation before I could find out her hidden agenda, that was all. I just needed a little push from her friend. I tilted my head back and chugged the energy drink in my hand, feeling the carbonation pop and fizzle in my heavily abused ears. With another sigh I tore the earbuds out and got up, stretching my circulation deprived legs. I fished my cellphone from my uniform pocket and checked the time. 2:30, only an hour and a half before I could jog home.

There was an unanswered text from my mother:

_Have a good day at school my precious boy! Come home in time for dinner!_

The text was accompanied by a series of hearts and emojis. I texted back a simple "OK" before grabbing my bag off of the park bench and turning towards the thick forest of trees that lined the little, run down children's playground that I was at. I would spend the rest of the school day high in the trees. Away from unwanted eyes, and hopefully, unwanted thoughts.

**A/N: Sorry that took so long, moving out on your own tends to be pretty detrimental to pocket money and internet was the first thing to go. But I got a crappy little portable ACER so I can tote my fanfiction updates to my mother's house/library when I need to. **

**Unfortunately this means updates will be somewhat sporadic, but when I do update I will probably upload a whole bunch of chapters at once. **

**Thanks to anyone who stuck around, if there are any of you left T_T.**

**The next chapter will be...more than a little dark. So here is the obligatory Trigger Warning. There is abuse and some sexual themes (no sexual assault/rape). **

**Love, MM.**


	6. Reflection

**Chapter Six**

**Reflection**

~Kagome's POV~

No one was really surprised when the doctor diagnosed me with a concussion. Sango and Miroku both stared holes into my back as the doctor instructed me not to do anything too strenuous and prescribed me a hefty dose of Acetaminophen. Luckily he didn't look overly suspicious or ask too many questions, small mercies.

When we got out to the lobby, Sango hovered around me like a nervous hen as I signed my release papers, Miroku went outside to bring his car closer to the Hospital entrance. As I got up to leave I looked at the big yellow clock on the wall and cursed.

"Shit! It's almost 5:00,"

"Miroku always speeds, you have a curfew?" Sango asked, arching a slender eyebrow. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Pretty standard really," I said with a dismissive grin.

"Can't you ask if you can spend the night? It's been forever since we had a girl's night, I could call Rin and..."

"No, I really can't," I said, putting up my hands to stop her from going any further. "I don't want to leave my mom for too long, you know how I worry."

Sango looked dissapointed, but she plastered a smile on her face, she was almost as good at faking as I was. "Of course," she said sweetly. "But if you change your mind, you know where to find me."

There was a loud honk from outside, Miroku was getting impatient. Without a word Sango reached out and grabbed my shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. She didn't need to tell me, that simple gesture said it all.

She knew, and she was afraid for me.

XxXoXxX

Kikyo ripped the paper bag out of my hands and tipped it over onto the grimy kitchen counter. Her eyes were wide and feral, her pupils only pinpricks, hardly visible at all. She was high as all Hell and I was the one who was paying for it. Naraku stood cold and impassive in the corner of the kitchen, his eyes were stony and his thin lips were turned up in an expression of amusement as Kikyo sorted through the pills.

"There's nothing good in here," she announced, dumping the contents of the little orange pill bottle into the sink and running the water. My head was thrumming in time with my heart, my muscles were locked, I felt frozen, terrified. Naraku's smile widened as he saw the look on my face. It was that predatory look, the one I knew so well from all of our little encounters.

"Kikyo, it's rude not to ask," he said, his voice mocking, contemptuous. He wasn't interested in Kikyo anymore, she was little more than nigh-time amusement for him and she would do anything to change that. She whipped her head towards me, her black hair flying behind her like an ebony wave. We looked so alike, Kikyo was skinnier than me, and wilder looking, a result of the drugs she was on, but the resemblance was still there. I saw it in everything she did, down to the tiniest moves she made.

She had been a sweet kid once.

"She won't say anything, will you sweetie?" she smiled and came towards me, she reached up and curled a strand of my hair around her index finger. "You wouldn't tell on your cousin?" she gave my hair a sharp pull and tears gathered in my eyes. I lowered my head in response and she laughed, letting go of my hair. "God Kagome, when did you become such a little bitch?!"

"I'm sorry," I said, my voice cracked a little. Speaking was the wrong decision. Kikyo's eyes grew wild again and she cocked her hand back, slapping me hard enough to send me sprawling onto the floor. Tears were pouring freely out of my eyes now, I kept my head down and my mouth tightly shut, careful not to make any noise. Kikyo gripped a handful of my hair and jerked my head up to meet her stare. Her eyes were cold and full of hatred.

"Your voice always pisses me off, you know that?" she gave my head another jerk before pushing my face down against the cracked, dirty linoleum. "You want to hear something funny Naraku?" she said, her voice high and maniac. "Kagome made a new friend at school today, didn't you darling?" she pressed my face harder against the cold kitchen floor. "Or is pet the better word, he _is _a dog," she erupted into squealing laughter. "A half-breed, a _fucking _half-breed! Isn't that funny love?" she let go of my hair and turned to Naraku, he hadn't moved a muscle. He regarded my cousin with cold eyes for a moment, but his thin face cracked into a weasel-like smile.

Kikyo bent over me, her breath tickling my ear as she spoke "Well Kagome? What is it? Is he good fuck?" she slammed the flat of her knuckles into my back and I wailed in pain. "You have to resort to half breeds now?" she hit me again.

"That's enough Kikyo," Naraku said, he looked at her with hungry eyes. Seeing Kikyo be so brutal seemed to be a huge turn on for him. He flashed his sharp teeth in a predatory grin. "Come to bed." Kikyo jumped to her feet like she had just been offered a 20,000,000,000 Yen, Naraku beckoned for her to lead the way to their shared bedroom, but his eyes lingered on my crumpled form long after she left. When I finally heard their bedroom door close I got to my feet and staggered to the bathroom to vomit into the toilet. I didn't pause to look at my reflection in the mirror, I knew that I'd be disgusted with what I saw.

~InuYasha's POV~

I didn't see that Kagome girl anywhere the following morning. I figured she was probably at home, resting up, nothing human's didn't do on a regular basis, especially with how sick she had been. But that furious voice on the other end of her phone kept replaying in my head like a demented audiotape, I looked around at the clusters of humans and demons, always separate. Trying to put a face to the voice.

"There you are, InuYasha," I jumped and turned to face Miroku. He seemed tired, his eyes were hollow and shadowed and he looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep. I forced down the unwelcome curiosity that jabbed at my mind and nodded at him. A greeting and a dismissal.

The one thing I was coming to learn was that humans were fucking persistent.

"Have you seen Kagome? Sango and I dropped her off at home last night after taking her to the hospital," he said, rubbing his drooping eyes. My ears twitched at the mention of a hospital. "We haven't heard from her since, she usually sends us a '_good morning!' _text when she wakes up but neither of us got anything."

"Don't ask me," I said coldly, "I don't even know her,"

Miroku's face fell for a moment, but he perked back up when he saw Sango running towards us. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was a mess, she smelled like salt and tears. I was beginning to get more disturbed by the minute. Where was Kagome? I sniffed the air, trying to catch her scent, and I caught it, a least a piece of it, and it scared the fuck out of me.

I smelled the very distinct scent of blood.

Without thinking (seems to be a pattern of mine) I tore off to the source of the smell, Sango and Miroku followed close behind me, yelling questions at me, I was too focused on the scent to care what they were saying. I followed the smell all the way to one of the human girls from Chem. She looked a lot like Kagome, only a bit...crazier. Her arms were draped around the neck of a Youkai boy with long dark hair and deep hollow eyes. Both of them grinned when they saw me, it was very...shark-like. The smell of blood clung to the girl, Kagome's blood.

Sango and Miroku stopped abruptly when they saw her, Miroku began opening and closing his jaw like he was trying to chew something particularly nasty. Sango glared daggers at the girl.

"Good morning, Kikyo," she said, her voice was ice cold.

"Sango!" the girl said, her voice full of mocking sweetness, "You've gained a little weight since last time I saw you, it's alright though, it looks good on you," her voice slithered like a snake, sending goose pimples down my spine.

"Where's Kagome?" I asked, surprising even myself. The girl named Kikyo turned her cold eyes on me. It was...chilling, looking at someone so like Kagome, but not seeing any of the light in her eyes, it was like this girl was already dead.

"Where could she be?" she asked, her lips parting to show off that shark's grin again. I almost bared my teeth at her, but Miroku tugged on my uniform sleeve.

"C'mon InuYasha, they're not going to tell you anything," he whispered. I scanned the crowd again for Kagome, sniffing the air as subtly as I could, before allowing myself to be dragged away by her two friends.

"Her blood..." I said, my voice a low growl, "Her blood is all over them,"

**A/N: This chapter...kinda freaked me out to be honest. Sometimes the words just appear on the page and I just make sure they're spelled right, or try to at least. We finally come to what's been troubling Kagome though. **

**Let me know what you think. **

**Love, MM**


End file.
